


Crossing Over Pt. 1: The Beacon

by QuarterCirclePunch



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Easter Eggs and references, Gen, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterCirclePunch/pseuds/QuarterCirclePunch
Summary: With the Phantom Ruby working again, Dr. Eggman decides to take a look into other realities to find his perfect world, only to find other villains like him! But in trying to reach these other villains, the Ruby shatters under the pressure, and scatters into multiple realities! But the Ruby wants to become whole again, even if it takes the realities with it! Will our heroes be able to stop the new team of villains, and keep all realities from merging? Read on, and find out!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue: Robotnik's Ruby Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> The fandoms listed are not the only fandoms in the story. Same with the characters. More will appear later in the story. Also, please excuse any small errors you may find. I am only a beginner, but I will get better.

_"So... let's see what we've got."_

It is approximately 8:00 P.M. A bald, mustached man is sitting in front of a large screen.

> "The Phantom Ruby seems to be back at full power..." Says the man.

"Robotnik. Sir." Says a robotic voice from behind.

> "Yes, Metal?" Says Robotnik.

"Are you sure this will work?" Says Metal.

> "Of course it will. Have I been wrong before?"

"..."

> "Don't answer that."

"Yes sir."

The screen changes to show multiple spheres, each with a strange, unique serial number.

> "Yes. Here we go."

"...Sir."

> "Not now, Metal. Now. Let's see here... Reality FP-0721. This shows promise."

"Sir. The Phan-"

> "NOT NOW, METAL. I'm in the middle of something."

"...Yes sir."

> "Hmm... Something is wrong here... There doesn't seem to be a Robotnik in this Reality... However..."

Robotnik watches the screen.

> "Interesting... Let's see here... Reality EJ-0802. This one has... Aha!"

"What is it, sir?"

> "Don't you see, Metal? Each Reality has its own set of people! Its own heroes and villains! If I can somehow reach them..."

He turns to the Phantom Ruby. He gives a sinister grin.

> "Ohohoho! This will work beautifully!"

He begins typing on the keyboard.

> "This... This will be my GREATEST plan yet! I will finally defeat Sonic, and after that... Well, there's always next Reality! OHOHOHO!"

"Sir. The Phantom Ruby cannot-"

> "Be quiet, Metal. I have to focus."

"...Yes sir."

_A few minutes later..._

> "Alright. The message is done. Sending... now!"

The screen lights up. It beeps loudly, trying to send a multi-Reality message.

"Sir."

> "What?"

"The Phantom Ruby cannot withstand-"

> _**BOOM!**_

The building shakes. The screen turns on and off. The lights flicker. And then...

Everything stops.

The screen turns back on, as if nothing ever happened.

> _"Message sent successfully!"_

"...that...kind of pressure."

> "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Sir, you-"

> "Quiet, you. Looks like I'll have to-"
> 
> "No..."

Robotnik looks over at the Phantom Ruby...

> "Where is it? Where's the Phantom Ruby?"

The Phantom Ruby was gone. Little did Robotnik know that this would, in fact, be his greatest plan yet. Even if it had some... minor bumps.


	2. Ruby Lights

It is nighttime in a small forest. All is quiet. No sounds, just the stillness of night, when all of a sudden...

_**BOOM!** _

There is an explosion in a nearby mountain. A large, pink beacon erupts from the smoke into the sky, and slowly widens and widens, and suddenly splits into hundreds upon thousands of small, bright pink particles.

A few miles away, a large workshop sits atop a small hill next to a river. A small, 2-tailed fox is working on some machinery when all of a sudden...

> "Alright... just attach this here, and..."

_Boom!_

The shockwave sends some of the machinery flying, but only a few feet.

> "What was that?"

He went out to the balcony, and looked around.

> "Woah... What is that?"

He runs back inside and gets a small device with a screen on it. He turns it on.

> "Sonic! You there?"

"Yeah... Tails? What happened?"

> "Look!"

He turns the device around.

"Oh man... that looks bad... Be right there!" Says Sonic.

_A few moments later..._

> "You're here!" Says Tails.

"Yep. Now. What exactly is that?"

> "I don't know. But it seems to be coming from that mountain over there."

"Let's go check it out!"

But before they start running toward the bright pink beacon, a small fragment falls from the sky onto the balcony.

> "Um... Sonic? What is that?"

"Hmm..."

He goes over to the fragment, and looks at it.

As he touches it, a small mist appears around the fragment.

> "The Phantom Ruby!" They both exclaim.

They look back to the beacon.

> "Do you think this came from that?" Says Tails, pointing to the beacon.

"Probably. Probably Eggman too."

They both head to the beacon.


	3. Base of Operations

> _"Well. That can't be good."_

As Sonic and Tails near the beacon, a large puff of smoke engulfs the both of them. They continue onward, through the smoke, towards the beacon.

"And we're here!" Says Sonic.

A large base sits inside the mountain. They rush inside. A large poster of a bald, mustached man sits on the wall near the entrance.

> "It's Eggman alright." Says Tails.

They run around, looking for any sign of their enemy, when Tails says:

> "Hey... Wait a second..."

"What is it, Tails?"

> "If we saw the beacon outside... then there must be a hole for it to shine through, right?"

"Hey, you're right!"

> "So we could just fly up to the roof and jump down through the hole!"

"Yeah, we could! Nice thinking, Tails!"

They turn to go back out, but then...

_*mumble mumble mumble*_

> "It's Eggman!"

They both look for a spot to hide as Robotnik turns the corner.

> "Hm?" Says Robotnik.
> 
> "Eh." _*mumble mumble mumble*_

He walks off into a small room.

> "Is it safe now?" Whispers Tails.

"I think so," Whispers Sonic.

They leave their hiding spots, and walk in the direction opposite the room Robotnik entered. They walk for a while, and finally reach the room the beacon was emitting from.

"Woah..." Says Sonic.

> "Look! The computer!"

They both go over to the computer. The screen says, in big, bold letters:

_**MESSAGE SENT.** _

> "Message?" Says Tails. "What message?"

"I don't know... but whatever it is, it can't be good. We'd better warn everyone. Eggman might be planning something."

> _"Maybe I am..."_ Says a voice from behind.

"Oh no..." Both Sonic and Tails say in unison.


	4. The Metallic Copy

> _"What are you two doing here?"_

It is nighttime in a large base hidden in the mountains. A beacon erupts from a hole in the roof.

Inside the base stand a blue hedgehog, a yellow, two-tailed fox, and a bald, mustached man.

"Well, you _did_ kind of blow up a piece of the mountain when you did... whatever that is." Says Sonic, pointing to the beacon.

> "Ah. Well, that was not exactly intentional..." Says Robotnik. "Wait, why am I standing here talking to you? I should be destroying you!"

"Oh no... not again..." Says Sonic.

> "What is it this time, Eggman?" Says Tails. "Lasers? Giant robot? Met-"

> " _METAL! DESTROY THEM!"_

A light blue, metallic, hedgehog-shaped robot emerges from the darkness behind Robotnik.

"Priority one: Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog." Says Metal.

The robot briefly looks over toward the beacon, and begins walking toward it.

> "What is he doing?" Asks Tails.

Robotnik chuckles menacingly.

Metal Sonic climbs onto the canister that was holding the Phantom Ruby, and stands inside the beacon.

The beacon suddenly becomes thinner and thinner, and Metal Sonic slowly changes color.

> "I upgraded Metal after our most recent battle. Now, with the Phantom Ruby's power, there is no possible way you can win! OOOOOHOHOHOHO!" Robotnik said, laughing as he walked off.

A small screen lights up on the wall.

> "I don't want to miss this. But, I also don't want to be within range of what Metal becomes, so, I..." Robotnik pulls a small lever. "am going to go a little farther away."

A small ship appears from a small hole in the mountain. As soon as it opens, the beacon finally stops shining, and Metal Sonic has fully changed color.

> "Well, Metal? What are you waiting for? Destroy them already!"

"Yes, Sir."

Metal jumps into the air and, quick as lightning, shoots straight into Sonic and Tails.

"Woah! You're a bit faster than I remember, aren't you?" Says Sonic.

> "Come on, Sonic! Let's get him!" Says Tails.

They both rush toward Metal Sonic.


	5. Combat Robot

> _"It's over for you, Sonic!"_

Sonic and Tails try desperately to ignore the grating noise that is Robotnik's voice so they can focus on the bright red Metal Sonic trying to kill them.

> "You'll never beat Metal Sonic now! OHOHOHO-"

"WILL YOU **PLEASE** STOP TALKING, EGGMAN?" Sonic asks, narrowly avoiding Metal Sonic's attack.

> "Well, if I did, you might have a chance to focus. And we can't have that, now, can we?" Robotnik says.

Sonic, Tails, and Metal continue to fight. They all dash back and forth, all while Robotnik continues spitting insults at Sonic and Tails.

Then, Metal stops.

He suddenly begins glowing.

> "Uh... Sonic?" Says Tails.

"I see it." Sonic replied.

The middle of Metal Sonic's chest began to glow. The glow grew very quickly.

All of a sudden, a large beam erupted from Metal's chest.

> "Woah!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed.

Metal began to turn towards them, the beam moving with him, tearing everything in its path as it moved along.

Seeing this, Tails got an idea.

He told Sonic his idea quietly. Sonic agreed.

> "What are you two doing? Why are you whispering?" Asks Robotnik.

Sonic and Tails begin to shuffle slowly out of the hole in the roof. Then, the laser stops.

Metal Sonic begins dashing back and forth, like before, only much quicker now.

Sonic and Tails barely avoid Metal, until he begins to get slower and slower.

Sonic attacks Metal Sonic directly, while Tails pulls out a small box. Tails presses a button on the box, and it unfolds, and continues to unfold, until it creates a small arm cannon, which Tails puts on, and begins to fire at Metal Sonic with from above.

One of Tails' shots lands directly in Metal's chest, and he suddenly stops, and glows again, only much quicker. A large laser erupts from Metal's chest, as before, only larger, quicker, and much more powerful.

Tails flies Sonic upwards near Robotnik's small ship, and the laser follows. Robotnik notices this, and tries to move out of the way, when all of a sudden, Sonic and Tails jump onto Robotnik's ship.

They run toward the front of the aircraft, where Robotnik is, while Metal Sonic's large laser tears up the ship behind them.

> "Metal! Stop using the laser!" Robotnik says.

Metal doesn't respond.

> "METAL! Cease fire!" Robotnik says.

Metal still doesn't respond.

Sonic and Tails reach the front of the ship, and enter through a small hatch in the top of the aircraft. They jump into the ship.

Robotnik pushes a button on the control panel in front of him. He then proceeds to leave the ship in a small, round pod.

When Sonic and Tails reach the cockpit, Robotnik is already gone. There is a small hole in the ship where the pod was.

With the laser coming closer, Sonic and Tails jump through the hole.

They then watch as the aircraft they were on gets disintegrated by Metal's beam.

Then, the beam suddenly stops moving.

A small, cyan glow surrounds Metal Sonic.

The beam slowly begins to move back into Metal Sonic's chest. As it continues to return to Metal's chest, he begins to heat up.

The beam continues to move back to Metal, and Metal continues to heat up.

Then, just as the beam finishes returning to Metal:

_**BOOM!** _

Metal Sonic's chest explodes, and hundreds of small, pink particles, like the ones in the beacon, erupted from his chest, and extended into the sky above, then disappeared.

"You looked like you could use some help!" A voice says.


	6. The Time Traveling Hedgehog

> _"You guys ok?"_

Sonic and Tails stand atop a small pile of rubble, next to a burnt, nearly disintegrated Metal Sonic. Above them stands a white hedgehog. Sonic and Tails recognize them instantly.

"Silver!" Exclaims Sonic. "What are you doing here? Another thing you have to stop from happening to make a good future?"

"Well, yeah." Says Silver.

"Ok, so how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Lots of towers and robots everywhere. Although, the strange thing is, it didn't look like Eggman. Or, at least, not completely like him."

> "What do you mean?" Asks Tails.

"Most of the time Eggman does something, he tends to make it look a lot like him, right? Well, there was almost none of that. Instead, they had things like mechanical tentacles, giant shields, and some even appeared to be just armored aliens!"

"Armored aliens? Really? Is there going to be some alien invasion?" Asks Sonic.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what could happen. All I know is, something will happen. Something other than Eggman, maybe."

> "Well, we found this on the screen here." Says Tails.

They all walk to the large computer screen.

"Message sent?" Asks Silver. "This must have something to do with it. But, where did it go? Who was it sent to?"

"Maybe this has something to do with the explosion we heard? Or the giant light pillar maybe?" Asks Sonic.

> "I don't know, but we should probably go tell everyone else about this regardless. If something bad is coming, everyone should know." Says Tails. "And we should probably tell them fast. Eggman might already have another plan in the works."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go!" Sonic says.

The three of them all run off toward the surrounding towns and cities, telling the people what they saw.

After a while, the sun began to come up, at which point more people awoke and heard the story from those that were there before. The story got a bit twisted, as most do when told from a scared individual's memory.

Some people began looking toward the stars, just in case there happened to be something flying above them. Some began preparing for the absolute worst, stocking up on supplies and hoarding everything useful, just in case there happened to be a use for them in the future. Still others resumed their normal lives, although somewhat paranoid.

But whatever they did, however hard they prepared...

_They would not be ready for what was about to come._


	7. The Day Has Come

_"Well. Let's see what else we can try."_

Robotnik sits in front of a screen in a newly repaired base of his. He begins typing up possible ideas for taking over the world. A short time after he starts, all of the machines start going crazy, flashing lights and screeching at him. then, they stop. A message appears on the screen.

> "Hm? What is this?" Says Robotnik.

He opens the message. It is somewhat defective, but he is able to read most of the message.

> "We have... Message... Coming soon, be ready?" He reads.

He remembers the message he tried to send a while ago, and how it had failed.

> "But... How... Wait... It said 'Message Sent' after everything exploded... Perhaps it actually worked?"

"Sir," Says a robotic voice from behind, "What exactly happened?"

> "What happened, Metal, was I just received the greatest news I have ever seen in a very long time."

"Yes, Sir."

> "Very soon, we will finally get rid of that horrid hedgehog Sonic and his meddlesome party."

"Are you sure of this, Sir?"

> "Oh, I am very sure of this. Very, very sure." He began to laugh. An evil, maniacal laugh it was.
> 
> "OOOOHOHOHO!"

_Meanwhile, in a town not far away..._

A small group of friends are walking along a road. They stop at a nearby bakery for some breakfast.

> "Mmmph... Thish ihs shooo good..." One of them says, his face stuffed with a large bread roll.

"Yeah, you said it!" Says another, biting into a slightly larger bread roll.

They both laugh.

"I still can't believe you guys are so happy." Says the third.

"Oh come on. Whatever was going to happen, either it would've happened by now, or we already stopped it. Nothing to worry about." Says the second.

> "Yeah. We already took out Metal Sonic, so-"

"Technically, I did."

> "Yeah, you did. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

> "Anyway, Metal Sonic's out. We're probably ok for a long while. Besides, like Sonic said, something would've already happened by now. Although..."

"Although what?"

> "There was the giant light pillar we saw, that just kind of... disappeared. Kind of weird."

"Yeah. What was with that? And after Metal... y'know, exploded, there were more of those little particles. That might have something to do with-"

"With the alien invasion?"

"...With the _possible_ alien invasion. Think about it: What message was sent? Who was it sent to? Was the message what caused the explosion? If so, why? Why would sending a simple message cause an entire reality-altering stone to just... do whatever it did over there? And on top of that, where did the Ruby go?"

> "Woah, slow down there, you're not a cartoon narrator."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"You're worried about your time, I know. I am too. It's our future, after all."

They all continue to talk for a while, then go and live their normal lives.

Meanwhile Robotnik, back in his base, is struggling, trying to figure out the source of the message.

> "No... No... Wait... _Wait..._ Oh. No... Argh! Where did it come from!?"

He looks back at the message. Suddenly, more messages pop up. The machines begin acting up again.

> "They... They all say the same thing. They say the same thing! OOOOOOOHOHOHO THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!"

He continues to laugh, in the maniacal laugh he laughs in.

> "Finally... Your days of making my life miserable are soon to be over, you pathetic hedgehog."

_Eight Days Later..._

It is a normal day. Everyone lives their normal lives, unaware of the impending doom that nears ever closer.

Robotnik has just woken up. He goes to the screen, and just as he begins typing, one final message appears.

> _"The day has come. We have arrived."_

Robotnik rushes outside, where many, many large, reddish-pink portals await him.

A large figure emerges from one of the portals.

"You must be Eggman. Correct?" The figure asks.

> "Yes, that is correct, who are you?"

"I am one of the people your message was received by. Tell me..."

_"What exactly are you planning?"_


	8. The First Portals

_"Alright, who are you exactly?"_

Robotnik stands outside a large base with his face on the front wall. A large figure stands in front of him, with many smaller ones entering the universe via portals all around the duo.

Suddenly, the large figure's head opens up to reveal a control center of some kind. A much smaller figure emerges from the control center, with hair almost shaped like Robotnik's mustache. The smaller figure jumps out of the giant figure's now-open head, and lands in front of Robotnik.

"My name, Dr. Robotnik, is Wily. Dr. Wily. You've likely noticed the robots flying out of the portals, have you not?"

"Yes, yes I have," Robotnik responds. "Are they your robots?"

"Yes, I made them. I assume you've made some of your own?"

"Yes. In fact, this one right here. Metal, introduce yourself to our new guest."

"Yes, Sir." Metal Sonic walks up to Wily, and looks at him.

"Interesting... Odd design choices here and there, but... Is this based off of something? A... nemesis, perhaps?"

"Why, yes it is. Created specifically to destroy him."

"And how many times has it succeeded?"

"Uh..." Robotnik thinks for a while. He has a hard time coming up with a single time he's defeated Sonic.

"I thought as much. I've never been quite able to defeat Mega Man myself, so-"

"Mega Man?"

"Yes. Mega Man is my number one enemy. The bane of my existence. What would your enemy be, exactly? I'm assuming they'd look something like this robot of yours."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his miserable friends-"

"A hedgehog? Really?"

"You don't know how this universe works, do you?"

"I must not. Whatever. Carry on. He and his friends...?"

"Always get in the way of my plans."

"To take over the world?"

"Yes. Are your plans similar?"

"Exactly the same, give or take a slight difference in method or two."

"Alright then. Come with me, and I can show you how things work around here."

Meanwhile, just outside a nearby town, two friends are walking around having some fun and exploring, when they come across a small, pinkish object.

"Hey, look at this!" Says one of them.

"Woah, cool! What is it?" Says the other.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a crystal of some kind. Maybe it'll bring us good luck!"

"Or maybe it'll put a curse on us!"

"No it won't. Curses are for movies. Good luck charms are for people who want a good luck charm."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. If you're sure."

The two friends walk around and explore a bit more, then return to town.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Says one of them, holding the object in their hand.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I've ever seen one like this before... maybe it belongs in the museum."

"Well, in that case, shouldn't we try and figure out what it is?"

"It's a crystal of some kind, but I don't know much more than that. Might have to get an expert."

"Aren't you an expert?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, huh?"

They both laugh.

"But seriously. This doesn't look like any other crystal I've seen before. Not even remotely similar!"

"Hmm... That is an issue. But who should we ask for help? I mean, there can't be THAT many experts on strange crystals, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should just-"

"I know! What about Tails? Maybe he can help!"

"That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Don't sound so surprised."

They both laugh again.

In a town somewhat far away, A different group of friends hangs out on a beach enjoying the view.

And also eating chili dogs.

"Mmmmm... Chili dogs... My favorite."

"We know. You say that almost every time you eat one."

"And why would I do that?"

"...Because they're your favorite."

"Exactly."

"Why are chili dogs your favorite, exactly?"

"What, I have to have a reason?"

"Well, I was just wondering, is all."

They stay on the beach for a while, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Then, they all return to their homes, when one of Tails' machines begins to make a noise. He picks up the machine and presses a button, turning a screen on.

"Tails? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me... You're uh... Can you just..."

The screen shows what appears to be a museum, but it's shaking too fast to see what it is.

"Oh, give me that. Hey Tails!"

"Oh! Hi Tangle! Hi Jewel! What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much. Listen, there's this weird crystal thing we found, and we wanted to show you so you could make some sense of it."

"Oh. Alright then, let me see it."

Tangle holds the crystal up to the screen.

"No... No way... Hold on guys, I'm gonna have to come down there and see this in person. Be there soon!"

"Wait, really? But-" Tails turns the machine off and flies as fast as he can towards the museum.

Meanwhile, Robotnik and Wily discuss plans to take care of Sonic.

"Are you SURE he hates water?"

"Certain."

"Alright... How about fire? Does he-"

"One of his friends is a literal fire princess from an alternate dimension."

"..."

"I am not making this up."

"Really? Ok then... Does she hate water too?"

"Unsure. But the main trio hates it."

"Main trio, hm?"

"Yes; Sonic, whom I've already told you about, Tails, who is Sonic's best friend and has the ability to fly, and Knuckles, who has the ability to punch a hole in just about everything. Also guardian of the Master Emerald."

"The Master what-now?"

"Oh..."

_"We have a lot to talk about."_


	9. A Piece of the Puzzle

_"I'm here!"_

Tails bursts through the door into the museum, where Tangle and Jewel are waiting for him.

"You made it!" Says Jewel.

"Yeah. Now, where's the thing?" Asks Tails.

"Right here. I hope your can figure out what it is."

"I already have a theory, I just need to put this in here..."

Tails puts the crystal into a small machine, which scans the crystal. After the machine finishes scanning, Tails inspects the crystal and the machine's screen.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Exclaims Tails.

"What is it?" Asks Jewel and Tangle.

"It's a part of the Phantom Ruby!"

"Woah... Wait, what do you mean 'a part'? Where's the rest of it?"

"I'm not sure, but wherever it is, it won't go well for anyone if Eggman gets his hands on it. We have to find the rest of it before he does. Now, if we could just figure out where..."

"Well, that piece couldn't be _too_ far from the rest, could it?"

"I'm not sure... The last time I saw the Ruby, it exploded into about a billion pieces that all went-" He pauses.

"What is it, Tails?"

"Come to think of it, after they all shot up into the sky, they kind of just disappeared. No trail, nothing. Just there one second, and gone the next..."

"Well, where could they have gone? They would still have to be here _somewhere,_ right?"

"Hmm... Well, maybe. But with everything that's happened so far I-"

"'Everything that's happened'?"

"Yeah. Long story short, Phantom Ruby explodes, Metal Sonic absorbs some energy from said Ruby's remains, Silver saves the day, Metal explodes, Ruby pieces go everywhere, and Silver explains how his time is bad. Again."

"What's in his time, then?"

"A supposed alien invasion."

"..."

"I know. It sounds weird, but considering the Phantom Ruby _exploded,_ I think it's not outside the realm of possibility. Besides, It's Silver's time. Our future. We should be cautious and ready for anything at this point. I have no idea what could happen."

"Maybe it _was_ cursed," whispers Tangle, laughing slightly.

"Maybe the 'aliens' from Silver's time could have found pieces of the Ruby just like you did. That could explain why no one's found any other pieces.."

"Maybe we should go talk to Sonic about this..."

"Yeah. We might be able to figure out what Eggman's doing. Let's go."

Meanwhile, what Eggman's doing is trying to explain to Wily how his universe works.

"So, Let me get this straight... There is a giant green emerald that is guarded by... an echidna?"

"Yes."

"And it has immense powers, and keeps an island _floating in the sky?_ "

"Yes."

"And it also has the ability to neutralize 7 smaller versions of itself that _also_ have immense power?"

"Yes. And this power can be used by someone to transform into a more powerful version of themselves with either all 7 Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald."

"And this 'more powerful version' is called a 'Super', correct?"

"Correct. See, it's not _that_ hard to understand."

"Well, not if you're from around here. I am not."

"About that... You had said 'one of the people'. Where exactly are they?"

"Ah. Well, you see, I actually do not fully know where they are. I know that they are likely in other alternate universes, like how ours are."

"Alright... but then how did you know there were others?"

"Using this." Wily pulls out a small, pink crystal from his pocket. Eggman looks at it."

"The Phantom Ruby..." Eggman says to himself. "How did you get this?"

"Well, it just kind of appeared. There was a loud noise, I went to check it out, and there's a little crystal imbedded in the wall. Soon after, I received a message from an unknown source, which I now believe to be you, and I simply connected the dots, and figured that the crystal must've had something to do with the message. Thankfully, it was not very hard to get here. In fact, it's almost like it _wanted_ to come here."

"Interesting... I-"

"Sir." Says Metal.

"Hm? What is it, Metal?"

"There is another portal. This one is on the roof this time."

"Oh." Both Eggman and Wily say in unison. The three of them rush to the roof, where they find a large portal. A large, dragon-like figure appears from within the portal. The figure loudly screeches, nearly deafening both Eggman and Wily.

"Well. Look's like we've got ourselves a new teammate."

_"I do hope they will cooperate with us."_   



End file.
